Lonely Without You
by zylch
Summary: Padahal kan, malaikat tidak bisa terbang dengan sebelah sayap. Chanyeol x Girl!Baekhyun.


Zyle Choi Presents

A special FanFiction for Lulu & Lenni, my dearest friends

.

Disclaimers

**All** similarity words and occurrences with **"Lonely Without You"** comic by Chiba Kozue are on **purpose**.

Let's say this is a re-make story because I'm just changing the main characters and some plots.

I've ever posted this fic on my personal blog with Kim Myungsoo & Juniel as the main characters.

.

Warning(s)

Genderswitch Girl!Baekhyun, Alternate Universe.

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

.

"Lihat-lihat! Chanyeol melakukan hal yang aneh lagi, main air sambil berlari-lari di lapangan sekolah!"

"Yaaa Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lagi-lagi tidak lucu!"

"Aish ahjussi, coba ahjussi lakukan juga, deh! Rasanya enak, loh!"

"Chanyeol, kau kan sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas, mengapa kau tidak belajar? Malah melakukan hal bodoh terus. Kalau begini terus, masa depanmu bagai–"

"Maaf ya, ahjussi! Aku tidak menerima ceramah."

"Apa?"

"Aku itu orangnya, ingin bebas melakukan hal yang ku inginkan."

Park Chanyeol, rambutnya dicat pirang mendekati putih, antingnya banyak. Bisa dikatakan satu-satunya anak bandel di sekolah daerah ini. Tapi kadang-kadang, rasanya aku bisa melihat sayap dibahunya. Begitu putih hingga menyilaukan mata. Sayap kebebasan, sayap berukuran besar itu terasa lembut, menyenangkan bila disentuh.

"Lihat itu, Baekhyun sedang menulis sesuatu lagi."

"Anak itu, selalu menulis dibukunya itu, ya? Tidak ada habisnya menulis nama anak yang dibenci."

"Anak itu penyendiri!"

Aku mendengarnya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain berlari, dan menemukan tempatku sendiri. Aku, adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku bukan anak yang popular, aku selalu sendirian. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa.

BRAK!

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, syukurlah, tidak ada orang. Lebih enak menulis di tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan imajinasiku sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tidak, suara ini.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang, ah.. Chanyeol?

Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tetapi terlambat. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mendorongnya hingga menempel di dinding dan menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun.

"Kau itu, tidak pernah menatap mata orang ya? Sekali-kali tataplah mata lawan bicaramu." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan lagi, ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan bukunya. Ia terkejut, terkejut sekali.

.

"Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan merdeka. Tapi, seorang diri rasanya sepi…"

"Apa ini?"

"Chanyeol membuat ulah lagi, ya?"

"Kedengarannya sedih sekali."

"Puisi apa itu? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol yang membuat, ya?"

Keadaan gaduh yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Itu kan… "Tidak! Hentikan!"

.

Memalukan. Semuanya hancur.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis. Memangnya aku sejahat itu? Kalau tidak mau melihat ke sini, bukunya tidak akan ku kembalikan."

"Tidak butuh. Buang saja buku itu. Lagipula tidak ada artinya, mau menulis lagipun, tidak ada yang mendengarkan."

"Apa? Lirik ini juga ada nadanya? Maksudku, ini lagu? Jangan-jangan, kau ingin menjadi penyanyi ya?"

Baekhyun memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan berteriak, "Tidak mungkin aku bisa jadi penyanyi kan!"

Chanyeol terdiam, "Hm.. akhirnya kau berbalik juga. Kau juga bisa berteriak dengan kencang seperti itu." Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, lagi-lagi menatap bola mata jernih yang terhalang kacamata minus itu. "Bagimu…jadi penyanyi itu, besar sekali artinya, ya?"

Sudah ia bilang, Ia tidak mau. Sudah ia peringatkan, ia tidak mau. Menatap matanya.

"Hei, nyanyi dong."

Kalau sudah ditatapnya dengan mata yang tajam seperti ini, ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Ayo nyanyi, aku akan jadi pendengarmu."

Sejak kecil, ia selalu suka menyanyi. _Sekali lagi, dong. Hebat ya! Baekhyunpinter menyanyi! _Baekhyun jadi menyadari betapa menyenangkannya menyanyi demi orang lain. Tapi pada musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu … _"Kau itu seperti bermimpi! Pergi ke Tokyo untuk jadi penyanyi?! Jangan melarikan diri, hanya karena tidak mau belajar. Orang sepertimu, mana mungkin bisa jadi penyanyi!" _Hei, tolong jangan ambil nyanyian darinya. _Aku tidak pandai bergaul, bagiku yang penyendiri ini, sayap kebebasanku, hanya dengan menyanyi._

"Ya, coba nyanyi dong! Sawah dan langit yang luas ini, panggung yang bagus, kan?"

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya. "Se..se…sekarang? Maksudmu di sini? Di tempat seperti ini, di depan orang lain, lagi?!" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi di depan orang lain, mana bisa jadi penyanyi? Huu~ Daah!" Chanyeol berlari menuruni bukit. Memposisikan dirinya di depan sungai yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

"He-hei!

…

Chanyeol?"

"Nah, kalau sudah di sini kan wajahku tidak terlihat, lalu, aku akan menghadap ke belakang sambil menutup telingaku. Ayo, nyanyi!"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap punggung Chanyeol, ah, lagi, sayap tidak terlihat itu seolah nyata di hadapan Baekhyun. Kalau sekarang, mungkin ia bisa bernyanyi.

"Sayap kebebasan…

Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan bebas…

Tapi seorang dir rasanya sepi…

Ooh, jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini…

Hati ini terasa sejuk selamanya..

Terbang ke langit, ke langit yang tinggi…"

Baekhyun tercengang, tidak, tentu ia tidak menutup telinganya. Suara ini, suara malaikat ini, terlalu indah untuk di abaikan. Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol kembali naik menuju Baekhyun.

"Hebat! Itu lagu yang indah! Suaramu itu, membuat langit serasa bergetar!

…

e-eh?"

"Hiks.. Lagu ini, adalah lagu Chanyeol. Aku selalu melihatmu bebas. Aku selalu iri.. Kebebasan selalu menjadi angan-anganku."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Menangis di depan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sehari ini. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

Setelah bernyanyi di depan Chanyeol, ia jadi sadar. Betapa inginnya ia bernyanyi, bernyanyi dengan suara lantang. Ia merasa sayap kebebasan telah tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun sedang mengambil peralatan di lokernya, ia menunduk, pikirannya terus melayang ke kejadian kemarin sore. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dari kemarin.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tentang kemarin…"

"Te-tentang kemarin…maksudnya? Kau mau bilang apa?" Spontan! Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak dirinya yang sedang melamun berbicara.

"Aku mau bilang, kemarin lagumu bagus."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mensejajarkan telinganya dengan mulut Baekhyun, ia berbisik, "Hgn, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang aku menyanyi." Baekhyun mundur satu langkah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. "Terus, kalau di sekolah, lebih baik jangan ajak aku berbicara. Semua orang akan merasa aneh, Chanyeol kan orangnya periang dan popular, sedangkan aku dibilangnya penyendiri, dan menyedihkan." Ia tertawa kecil atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari menuju kelas, membuka pintu kelas dengan keras membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Junhee dan tersenyum lebar, "Kalian semua! Mulai saat ini, aku dan Baekhyun menjadi teman! Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang jahat kepadanya!"

Baekhyun terpaku. Chanyeol, bicara apa adanya. Hidup sesuai dengan keinginannya. Benar-benar orang yang bebas. Itu yang selalu menjadi angan-angan Baekhyun. Ia dan orang ini, bisa berteman. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ia, berteman dengan Chanyeol.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, Chanyeol berbisik, "Pulang nanti, mau mampir ke rumahku, tidak? Supaya kita jadi lebih dekat."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Hah? Rumah Chanyeol?"

.

"Waaah, besar sekali!"

"Ng, kau itu…"

Ibunya cantik. "Ah, aku, Byun Baekhyun! Teman sekelas Chanyeol."

"Eh, waah maaf. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa teman ke rumah."

"Sudah cukup, aku akan ke lantai dua. Jangan ganggu, ya."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Memangnya baru pertama kali kau membawa teman ke rumah, ya? Kan banyak yang dekat denganmu?"

"Yang dekat sih banyak, tapi kalau teman, tidak ada."

"…hah?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, berhenti di depan pintu kamar bercat biru dan membukanya.

"Kamar inipun, pertujukkan perdana! Ku perlihatkan khusus untuk Baekhyun!"

Kamar dengan berbagai macam jenis gitar, poster-poster musik, tidak rapi namun tetap enak dipandang. Apakah semua kamar anak laki-laki memang begini?

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur sesudah mengambil salah satu koleksi gitarnya.

"Ya, waktu SMP aku suka gitar, jadi ku koleksi. Gitar listrik kesannya untuk _rock_ atau musik keras, tapi bisa juga untuk memainkan suara yang indah!" Chanyeol memetik senar gitarnya menciptakan nada-nada yang tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hei, musik yang tadi, jangan-jangan lagu yang kemarin kunyanyikan, ya?" Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya, karena nadanya mudah diingat, jadi aku coba mainkan. Hei, nyanyi dong. Seirama dengan gitar, ya!"

"Eh? Sekarang? Di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang, orang yang tidak bisa bernyanyi di depan orang lain, bagaimana bisa menjadi penyanyi?"

"Ehm..lagu kemarin, sebenarnya sudah ada lanjutannya."

"Aku ingin dengar! Oke, mulai, ya!"

"Tu–"

Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"Ini intronya, ya."

_Mungkin dia tau, kan sudah pernah kukatakan. Ide membuat lagu ini karena melihat Chanyeol. Tapi, aku ingin bernyanyi. Aku bertemu Chanyeol, kudapatkan kembali kebahagiaan untuk bernyanyi, dengan sayap kebebasan._

"Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang bebas..

Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi…

Ooh, jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini…

Hati ini terasa sejuk selamanya…"

Ibu Chanyeol berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, orang-orang yang lewat di depan rumah Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk mengakui suara dan lagu indah Baekhyun.

"Sayap kebebasan…

Walau sarat dengan luka…

Tapi ketika bertemu denganmu, semua akan terlahir baru kembali…

Aku dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi…

Aku percaya dengan keajaiban ini…

Hng, Cuma sampai sini, sih."

Chanyeol menutup permainan gitarnya. "Hebat! Bertemu denganmu, maksudnya bertemu denganku, kan? Kau menyatakan cinta padaku, ya? Kau bermaksud bilang suka padaku, kan?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya, apa-apaan ini?"

"Hahaha. Aku Cuma bercanda, jangan kaget sampai melotot seperti itu, dong."

"Ah…bercanda…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya rencana. Setelah lulus SMA,mau pergi ke Tokyo bersamaku, tidak? Kita ikut acara audisi di sana, aku kan suka main gitar, dan kau suka menyanyi. Junhee, ayo kita berdua, jadi musisi professional?"

Bukan main, berdua? Ini bagai mimpi.

"Aku pasti mau!"

"Oke, jadi–"

"Tapi orang tuaku keras, sangat keras. Aku pasti ditentang, keinginanku tidak akan di dengar. Tahun lalu, waktu aku bilang ingin jadi penyanyi, aku dipukul."

"Mengapa? Kalau dipukul lagi, akan kubalas pukulannya." Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Jangan mau mengalah dengan orang tua, kan kau sendiri yang menyanyikan lirik ingin terbang bebas, akan terlahir baru kembali. Apa kau tidak ingin terbang lebih tinggi? Baekhyun-ah, kalau seorang diri, rasanya sepi." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, tangannya mengambil beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun, dan menciumnya. "Aku akan terbang bersamamu."

_Jika seorang diri, karena takut, aku tidak sanggup memohon agar impianku terkabul. Tapi jika berdua, mungkin aku bisa menggapainya._

Malam itu, mereka bertindak dengan sangat cepat. Mereka tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Appa..aku…"

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Baekhyun ingin menjadi penyanyi. Jadi setelah lulus, aku akan pergi ke Tokyo dengan Baekhyun."

_Aku tidak seorang diri lagi._

_._

* * *

_._

__First EXO Fanfiction x_x

dibuat untuk menebus hutang kepada Lulu dan Lenni. Hohoho

Sekali lagi, ini fanfiction remake dari komik dan alur ceritanya benar-benar persis sama, hanya ada beberapa penambahan atau pengurangan plot cerita.

Mind to review? :)

Update as soon as possible

Thanks!


End file.
